Advienne que pourra
by Darkie59
Summary: Suite de l'OS chaleur de l'onsen donc un Maru Shota!


Alors voilà la suite de l'os chaleur de l'onsen. Je tiens à vous informer que ça sera sans doute le dernier os de ma part pendant l'été car mes choupies chéries viennent passer les vacances au Japon! Bilan je serai très occupée!

Bref si jamais je ne peux plus publier, passez de bonne vacance et à bientôt!

* * *

Chaud, chaud, trop chaud. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour pouvoir boire une bonne bière bien fraîche au lieu d'assister à cette réunion longue et ennuyeuse. Le temps semble toujours s'écouler au ralenti dans des moments pareils. Et en jetant un rapide regard autour de moi je vois que les autres pensent la même chose que moi.

Baru semble concentré dans la contemplation de sa feuille blanche. Il fait des petits dessins dans le coin supérieur droit du document qui se couvre peu à peu de gribouillis.

Ryo joue sur son téléphone qu'il a tout simplement posé sur la table signifiant bien à son interlocuteur qu'il n'en a rien à battre de son discours insipide. Comme c'est Nishikido personne n'ose intervenir. Si je faisais la même chose j'aurais rapidement des problèmes.

Hina tente désespérément de suivre le long monologue mais je le vois piquer du nez régulièrement. Le pauvre. Hier il devait enregistrer une émission et le voilà maintenant dans cette salle surchauffée à la limite de l'épuisement. Même lui est un humain et a besoin de sommeil.

Yuu écrit sur son petit carnet. Peut être que les producteurs pensent qu'il prend des notes consciencieusement mais j'ai un doute. C'est souvent là-dessus qu'il marque ses idées diaboliques pour les dokiris ou ses envies pour les prochains concerts.

Tacch tape sur ses cuisses en rythme. Il répète sans doute un morceau dans sa tête. Au vu de la cadence on dirait une ballade. Sans doute notre nouveau morceau. Il est toujours perfectionniste quand cela concerne la batterie. Il veut être à la hauteur des espérances des fans.

Shota est à ma gauche. Il regarde avec attention notre moulin à parole de manager et celui-ci doit se sentir flatter d'être ainsi observé par un homme aussi beau. Si il savait...

La main de Yasu glisse lentement le long de ma cuisse et prend un malin plaisir à s'attarder sur mon entre-jambe. Je dois garder mon calme, ne pas montrer mon trouble alors que ses doigts viennent de toucher mon membre à travers le tissu de mon pantalon. Je retiens une protestation quand il fait glisser ma fermeture éclair et qu'il entre en contact avec ma peau.

Ce mec est un pervers ! Il ne parvient pas à rester raisonnable un instant ! Si on se fait surprendre maintenant on aura un gros problème !

Il me frôle, me caresse puis sort mon sexe de mon boxer. Je suis faible parce que jamais je ne lui demanderai d'arrêter ça. Il sait comment me faire gémir mais cette fois je n'ai pas le droit. Je vois bien cette lueur dans ses yeux prouvant qu'il prend plaisir à me torturer de cette sorte.

Il s'amuse à me martyriser, attisant mon envie plus que nécessaire. Le premier mouvement de sa main me fait quitter cette salle de réunion et je ne pense plus qu'à lui et au plaisir qu'il m'offre. Mes yeux se ferment et j'oublie où je me trouve.

Je reprends un peu mes esprits en l'entendant rire. Cet homme est un montre. Je devrai reprendre le contrôle de la situation afin d'éviter la catastrophe mais si lui il veut continuer... C'est tellement bon quand il s'occupe ainsi de moi. Seul un fou ou un sage pourrait résister. Je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre.

Il accélère et je m'oblige à fixer notre manager qui apparemment ne s'aperçoit de rien. Pourtant je suis certain d'être aussi rouge que le costume d'Eito ranger de Baru. J'ai envie de laisser mes soupirs emplirent la pièce. Je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre plus longtemps et dans un effort surhumain j'arrive à retenir mon cri alors que je jouis entre ses doigts.

Et maintenant il va faire comment ? Je n'ai pas de mouchoirs moi ! Et puis qu'il se démerde après sa connerie !

Il semble comprendre le chemin de mes pensées puisqu'il me sourit de plus belle. Ce mec est un démon de la pire espèce. Qu'est ce qu'il va faire encore ?

- Manager !

- Oui Yasuda ?

- Pardon mais vous auriez un mouchoir ?

- … On parle du prochain album et tu n'as que ça à faire ?

- Mais c'est important ! Je ne vais pas rester comme ça ! Je vais éternuer !

- Alors sors et va t'en chercher au vestiaire !

- D'accord.

En partant il me fait un clin d'œil cachant sa main derrière son dos. Alors qu'il s'apprête à sortir il se tourne vers moi et doucement lèche l'un de ses doigts... Est il possible d'avoir envie à nouveau aussi vite d'un homme ? J'aimerai pouvoir le suivre et renouveler notre exploit de la nuit aux onsens... Mais je sais déjà que c'est mort.

On a seulement couché ce jour là. Depuis il a toujours refusé d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il ne refuse jamais de me soulager ou d'être soulagé mais cela s'arrête là. J'aimerai au moins qu'il m'explique les raisons de son refus.

J'entends un coup sec sur la table et surpris, je sursaute.

- Maru ! Tu m'écoutes ? Ton ami va revenir ! Pas besoin de fixer la porte comme un chien abandonné par son maître !

- Pardon...

Quelqu'un glousse et je n'ai pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir qu'il s'agit de Hina. Il est le seul au courant de toute l'histoire et surtout du tournant qu'elle a prise. Faux frère ! J'aimerai un jour qu'il soit dans ma situation. Il se moquerait moins ! Mais vu son caractère jamais il ne se laisserait ainsi diriger.

Yasu revint dix minutes après arborant toujours son sourire victorieux. Un jour je lui ferai payer son jeu pourri ! Il veut me contrôler, jouer le dominant alors que pendant notre nuit c'était lui le soumis, pas moi ! Je suis un jouet entre ses mains... Il me manipule et j'en redemande... Je pourrai même le supplier si nécessaire... Dominant uniquement dans mes rêves en fin de compte.

Trente minutes plus tard on met enfin fin à notre torture en nous libérant de cette réunion soporifique. Quelqu'un a enfin eu pitié de nous ! Je sors de mon état léthargique et heureusement je réalise avant de me lever que la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon est toujours ouverte. Je la referme rapidement l'air de rien et prends la direction des loges en compagnie des autres. La porte est à peine refermée que Ryo commence déjà à m'emmerder.

Alors le gentil toutou a retrouvé son propriétaire ? Encore un peu et il aurait remué la queue.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça je m'occupe très bien de ce problème.

S'il vous plaît faites que personne n'ait compris le sens de cette phrase ! Shota s'amuse de plus en plus à utiliser ce genre de double sens... Il veut que tout le monde soit au courant ou quoi ?... Au courant de quoi au juste ? On a simplement passé une nuit tous les deux... Bon il y a aussi ses jeux pas innocents mais à part ça il n'y a rien à dévoiler... Ce n'est que la satisfaction d'un besoin primaire de sa part...

Cela me rend triste et en colère en même temps. Moi je n'ai pas envie de me contenter de ça. Je veux plus, je le veux lui.

- Maruuuuu, le chien chien à sa mémère !

- Ta gueule Ryo ! Tu fais chier ! Lâche moi cinq minutes !

A voir l'air surpris de tout le monde j'ai dû faire quelque chose d'incroyable. Ryo en a gardé la bouche ouverte de stupeur mais je m'en moque.

Je récupère mes affaires et je quitte la loge en claquant la porte. J'ai besoin de me retrouver seul pour réfléchir à tout cela. Je ne veux plus me contenter d'attendre bien sagement. Si Yasu ne peut pas me donner ce que je recherche alors autant laisser tomber tout ça.

J'arrive au parking du sous-sol réservé aux artistes de la compagnie. Les voitures s'alignent sous le faible éclairage des néons. La plupart sont discrètes après tout on désire préserver notre anonymat autant que possible. Celle de Yamashita par contre... Enfin ce mec fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie.

La mienne est totalement normale. Seule concession faites à la célébrité, j'ai teinté les vitres. Ça m'évite d'être reconnu aux feux rouges.

Je déverrouille et m'installe tranquillement. Avant de démarrer je souffle un instant pour retrouver mon calme. C'est à cet instant que quelqu'un tape au carreau côté passager. J'entrouvre les yeux : Shota. Qu'est ce qu'il me veut exactement ?

Sans même me demander mon avis il ouvre la portière et s'installe sur le siège voisin. Il a perdu son sourire moqueur. C'est déjà ça de gagner pour moi.

Il semble hésiter avant de prendre la parole. Il joue avec le bas de son tee-shirt puis il se lance.

- Maru... ça va ?

- A ton avis ?

- Je sais que Ryo est lourd surtout quand il a décidé de prendre la tête à une personne en particulier.

- Tu penses que c'est mon seul problème actuellement ?

- … Je... Oui ?

- Ah bon ? Et ton petit jeu stupide tu ne crois pas que lui aussi il est lourd ?

- Mais...

- Shota j'aimerai que tu arrêtes. Je ne veux pas de ce genre de relation qui ne mène à rien ou du moins pas avec toi ! Tu t'amuses avec mes sentiments et mon corps. Je ne veux plus de ça. Alors merci pour tout et revenons des amis. Si tu veux te trouver un partenaire pour une nuit cherche ailleurs. Si tu veux une vraie histoire entre deux adultes responsables je suis là.

Cela m'en coûte de repousser de ma vie la personne que j'aime mais c'est bien plus difficile d'être seulement son défouloir sexuel. J'ai peur d'entendre sa réaction mais au final aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Peut être qu'il s'en fout royalement.

Je me tourne vers lui pour lui demander de partir mais je sens brusquement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son corps se presse contre moi et je perds le fil de mes pensées. Ses gestes sont fébriles, il semble pressé... Comment le rejeter alors que je le désire plus que tout.

Mon siège bascule vers l'arrière et il se retrouve à califourchon sur moi. Ce n'est pas bien ! Stop ! A mon avis c'est ce que voulait dire mon gémissement quand il libéra mon membre. Et sans doute que le suivant poussé quand il me laissa le pénétrer signifiait « Je ne veux pas faire ça ».

Ensuite j'ai laissé tomber ma conscience et nous avons juste fait l'amour dans cette voiture ne nous souciant de rien d'autre sauf du goût de la peau de l'autre et des sensations grandissantes nous approchant rapidement de l'extase. Au moment même où je me répand je réalise qu'il m'a encore eu... Qu'est ce qu'il va faire maintenant qu'il a obtenu ce qu'il désirait ?

Je tente de me retirer et il m'y aide mais au lieu de s'éloigner de moi il se blottit davantage contre mon buste. Il ne parle pas, ne bouge pas. Il reste juste immobile et je tente de profiter de cet instant de douceur mais cela ne peut pas durer et je le sais.

- Shota qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Rien...

- Tu sais que je n'ai pas changé d'avis...

- Je sais.

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire dorénavant ?

- … Rester dans tes bras comme maintenant.

Est ce que j'ai bien compris le sens de ses paroles ?

- Tu veux dire être vraiment en couple ?

- Oui.

Un simple mot peut bouleverser notre vie et notre cœur en un instant. Shota vient de me le prouver. Advienne que pourra.


End file.
